


Sugar Cookies of Death

by YukiSetsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, But he tried, Cookies, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hinata sucks at cooking, karasuno team being adorable, probably could've added more kagehina fluff, sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiSetsu/pseuds/YukiSetsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's first attempt at baking cookies for Kageyama, as expected, didn't go well. What he didn't expect was Kageyama's reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Cookies of Death

**Author's Note:**

> You know when you have all these ideas and scenarios in your head that you're itching to write out, but when it comes to forming it all into words, you blue-screen and end up typing like you've never seen the English language before? No? Just me? 
> 
> Excuse my cringe-y writing, I'm working on it.

“Tsukishima, do you know how to cook?”

It was Hinata's fifth time asking that day. This time, however, he refused to be ignored. He planted himself in front of Tsukishima's desk, willing to wait the whole lunch period if he had to. Yamaguchi watched the stand-off from where he stood next to Tsukishima's seat with mild interest, a curious smile on his face.

Tsukishima glanced upward from where he sat and, realizing that Hinata probably wouldn't leave till he got what he wanted, let out a long sigh. “Why do I have to tell you?”

Hinata fidgeted with his hands, gesturing vaguely. To think he'd actually be asking Tsukishima something like this. “I wanted to make something for Kageyama, but I've never actually cooked before...”

“Tsukki's actually a pretty good cook!” Yamaguchi piped up, his grin widening. “He makes his own bentos and--”

“Stay out of this, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima cut in, busy pulling out his books from his backpack.

Rebuffed by the new insight, Hinata clapped his hands in front of him, ducking his head desperately. “Please help me, Tsukishima! Just show me how to bake some cookies!”

“I don't wanna.” Was all Tsukishima had to offer, his attention focused on his notes and finding the section of the textbook the class was covering today.

Hinata deflated, his arms dropping to his sides. “Why?!”

“I can't stand the thought of taking a part in your disgusting romantic aspirations with the King.”

The words had Hinata's face heating up red with embarrassment. “What- you didn't have to say it like that!”

Yamaguchi blinked. “Speaking of which, what's the occasion? Is there an anniversary coming up? It's only been about a month, hasn't it?”

Hinata shook his head . “No occasion, I just wanted to make him something.”

Yamaguchi hummed thoughtfully, crossing his arms. “I think you can find a few simple recipes for cookies online!”

“Yamaguchi, can you bake?” Hinata asked, the hopeful tone evident in his voice.

A nod of his head had Hinata's hope surging, but the apologetic look on Yamaguchi's face dismissed the hope almost as quickly as it appeared. “Ah, yeah. But I have some prep classes on the days there isn't practice, so I don't have any time to help you. The recipe should be relatively simple though, I'm sure there are a lot of beginner tutorials on the internet.”

“Alright, I got it!” Hinata blew out a breath, glancing at the clock. Class would be starting soon. “Thanks for the advice, I'll look up something online! I'll definitely make the best cookies ever. Just you watch, Tsukishima!”

Tsukishima let out a small grunt, something Hinata stubbornly took as acknowledgment. With a quick good-bye to Yamaguchi, Hinata ran out of the classroom, dashing down the hall and into his own class just as the bell finished ringing.

* * *

 

Practice was difficult, since all Hinata wanted to do aside from spiking was going to the other team members and asking for advice on baking. But with Kageyama around, there was no way he was risking the chance of him overhearing. He decided to concentrate on practice first, since him performing worse due to being distracted would only raise Kageyama's suspicions that something was bothering him.

When practice had ended, Hinata told Kageyama that he would be heading home first today. Kageyama merely agreed, packing away his gym clothes as Hinata bid his goodbyes and raced out the door towards the bike rack. He let out a small sigh of relief once he'd biked past the school gates, glad that Kageyama seemed none the wiser about anything. Part of him was slightly disappointed at how quickly Kageyama dismissed him, but he knew better than to dwell on it. If Kageyama had been stubborn about walking him to their usual parting spot, he'd have wasted time finding a recipe and making the snack. Assuming things went well, he could get it done in one go and give it to him tomorrow. Yamaguchi _did_ say cookies were simple, so he could probably handle it. Probably.

Once he had gotten home and showered, Hinata planted himself in front of the house computer, searching up cookie recipes until his mom was calling him for dinner. Staring at the article he brought up, he scanned the masses of words briefly, making sure he could understand most of it. At least he had all the ingredients for this one. A few clicks later, the paper was printed as Hinata grabbed it and headed downstairs.

“Did you wash up before coming down?” Hinata's mom chimed in, busy ladling curry onto a plate.

“I did! Can I borrow the kitchen after dinner?” Natsu was already digging into her portion as he sat down, setting the recipe on the table.

His mom placed his plate on the table, sneaking a glance at the paper as she did so. “Oh? You're going to make cookies? What for?”

Hinata nearly tripped over his words, unsure of how to answer without embarrassing himself. “Ah-thats, i-it's for a friend.” At this point, he'd already failed, his face heating up as he furiously dug into the curry.

He heard his mom chuckle from behind him, a hand gently patting his head. “I see. You can use it, as long as you clean up afterwards. Did you need my help in making them?”

“No thanks, this is something I need to do myself.” Hinata grinned, relaxing.

“I want to help make cookies!” Natsu piped up, the remnants of her dinner evident on her face.

Hinata's mom grabbed her plate, grabbing a napkin to wipe Natsu's mouth as she did so. “Now now, your brother decided that this is his mission. We'll make cookies together tomorrow. Let's go upstairs and have you take a bath before bed, come on.” She ushered a pouting Natsu upstairs, flashing Hinata a small smile as she left. “Don't stay up too late, Hinata!” She added before the two had disappeared into the hallway.

“I won't!” Hinata called out in response. He glanced down at his half-eaten curry, his previous motivation coming back in one huge wave. In a few seconds, he grabbed his plate and inhaled the rest of his meal before taking the dishes to the sink. He'd wash everything after he was done. Stretching out his arms, Hinata grabbed the recipe from the table and started scouting for the ingredients. Flour, baking soda, sugar, eggs... Hopefully, it wouldn't be a long night.

* * *

 

“Kageyama!”

Hinata dove into a sprint, catching up to the setter in a matter of seconds. Kageyama glanced up from his trek, halfway through a yawn. He usually walked straight to practice after class, occasionally stopping by the vending machine. Thankfully, Hinata caught him before they'd reached the gym. “What is it?”

Without another word, Hinata thrust out his hand, holding a small wrapped box. Kageyama's face didn't change as he stared at the unexpected object, but Hinata didn't miss the small glint of confusion in his eyes.

“Kageyama, accept this!” Turns out making one batch of cookies took longer than he expected, most likely because he had no idea what he was doing. But in the end, he had something to show for it, and that was enough.

Kageyama blinked slowly, his gaze flickering from Hinata to the box a few times before he reached out and took the box from Hinata's hand. He unwrapped the box carefully as Hinata anxiously shifted his weight. He hadn't considered the possibility that Kageyama might actually not like them, and the sudden thought had his nerves tightening up. The pause that followed once Kageyama opened the box was a bit long, not that Hinata could blame him.

“This is...” Kageyama held the box closer towards his face, his brow furrowing with concentration. “This is charcoal?”

“They're cookies!” Hinata corrected.

Kageyama squinted, picking up a charred piece. “Cookies...?” He repeated tentatively.

“Sugar cookies!” Part of Hinata already knew those cookies were a lost cause, but if Kageyama wouldn't eat them, at least he wanted to show that he tried.

“Did you make these yourself?” Kageyama asked, finally tearing his gaze from the questionable treats to Hinata.

“Yeah... It was my first time though, so they didn't turn out all that great. But I wanted to try making them for you!” Hinata couldn't believe he'd said that with a straight face, already feeling his face slightly heating up.

“Are these edible?”

Hinata smiled sheepishly. “Um, probably not. You definitely don't have to eat them! I don't think I'd even be able to--”

Kageyama popped the cookie he'd been holding into his mouth, chewing before Hinata could finish his sentence.

The noise had Hinata's face turn pale, and he frantically grabbed Kageyama's free arm. “Augh, Kageyama! There are horrible crunching sounds coming from you right now! Spit it out before you die!!”

To his horror, Kageyama swallowed, his expression not even changing by a fraction. “I like it.”

“There's no way you like it!” Hinata shot back, completely thrown off guard. “The cookie must have destroyed your taste buds!”

“Don't be stupid.” Kageyama raised the box above his head as Hinata made a grab for the remainders. “You made these for me, so I like them no matter what.”

Hinata paused mid-jump, staring at Kageyama in shock. Had he imagined that last bit? The way Kageyama's face slightly reddened as he averted his gaze told him he hadn't. Ah, crap, he wasn't supposed to feel this happy. The cookies didn't even come out right. Without another thought, he dove forward and wrapped his arms around Kageyama in a big hug.

Kageyama stumbled backwards, trying to balance the box and keep themselves from tumbling over at the same time. “You dumbass, get off me!” His face had gone fully red, although Hinata noted that Kageyama made no effort to push him off.

He gave it five seconds before he pulled back, grinning up at the still sputtering Kageyama. “Let's go to practice, we'll be late if we don't hurry!” He started running, ignoring Kageyama's yells for a false start as he sprinted to catch up.

Hinata was right; while he and Kageyama were usually the first ones to arrive at the club room, the area was already filled with the rest of the members changing by the time they'd reached the doorway.

Yamaguchi glanced over from his locker, his eyes zeroing on the box in Kageyama's hand. Realization lit up in his expression. “Ah, are those the cookies you made, Hinata?”

“What's that about cookies?” Tanaka asked loudly, head whipping around towards the duo.

Hinata laughed nervously. “I tried making cookies for Kageyama, but--”

Tanaka was already in front of Kageyama, his eyes glittering. “No way! Kageyama, give me one!” He grabbed the box, flipping the lid open. The pause that came was similar to Kageyama's reaction, Hinata noted.

“Hinata...” Tanaka whispered worriedly. “Do you have some sort of grudge against Kageyama?”

Nishinoya peered over Tanaka's shoulders, his eyes widening before he glanced up at Hinata. “Did you two get in a fight?”

Hinata flushed, waving his hands wildly. “There was no fight! It was just my first time making cookies!!”

Tanaka turned to Kageyama. “Kageyama, have you tried one?”

Kageyama nodded.

“...Was it good?”

Another nod.

“Then I'm trying one!” Tanaka grabbed a crumbling cookie and eagerly took a bite. Almost instantly, his expression turned grim, looking close to spitting out the contents in his mouth. He stumbled towards the ground, almost dropping the box had Sugawara not dived forward to grab them from him as he fell.

“K-Kageyama's a monster...” Tanaka managed between coughs.

Hinata grew frantic at his senpai's prone form on the ground, glancing around in a panic. “Wah, Tanaka-san don't die! What do we do?!”

“Now now,” Sugawara said from where he stood, smiling in amusement. “I think what's important is Hinata's effort in making these, not the taste!”

The words distracted Hinata from his panic over Tanaka's condition, eyes tearing up in gratitude. “Thank you Suga-san! Would you like to try one, too?”

“Um... Ahaha...” Sugawara fiddled to find the right response when Daichi came up from behind, dropping a hand on Sugawara's shoulder.

“Hinata, you made these for Kageyama, so we shouldn't take any more from him.”

Hinata lit up in realization at the captain's words, nodding as he took the box from Sugawara. “Ah, you're right, Daichi-san! Thank you!”

He turned around, handing the box back to Kageyama. Tsukishima snuck a peek at the contents as he walked past, Yamaguchi in tow.

“Incredible,” He started with his usual monotonous tone. “To think you could ruin cookies to this extent.”

“It's because you wouldn't help me!!” Hinata cried indignantly, a response that Tsukishima blatantly ignored as he walked out the club room, a giggling Yamaguchi right behind.

The commotion died down as the rest finished changing and filed out onto the court, ready to start setting up for the day's practice.

“Wait,” Sugawara glanced around, scanning the members on the court. “Where's Tanaka?”

Asahi rolled a cart of balls out, perking up at Sugawara's question. “Ah, he's still on the club room floor...”

“I'll go revive him!” Nishinoya announced, rolling up his sleeves as he charged towards the dimly lit room, yelling something about Kiyoko-san.

Hinata watched the event unfold from where he stood, helping set up the net. He laughed, seemingly in disbelief. “I think I might have killed Tanaka-san...”

“Don't worry. If he dies from something like that, I'll kill him myself.” Ennoshita reassured, helping Hinata finish tying down the rest of the net. Hinata wasn't sure if that explanation made any sense, but he grinned at the notion.

After a few minutes, Nishinoya finally managed to drag Tanaka back from the verge of death in time for Coach Ukai and Takeda to call everyone in for a huddle before the warmups.

“Alright everyone, we have another practice match coming up soon so we need to get in gear! No slacking off, you hear me?”

“Yes!”

* * *

 

“Sorry, Kageyama...”

They were walking back after practice had ended, Kageyama accompanying Hinata until their usual parting point in the road. Practice had gone smoothly, and afterwards Hinata had apologized again to Tanaka-san for the near-death experience. Tanaka dismissed the apology with a wave of his hand, saying there was no need – in fact, eating it probably boosted his immune system.

“Sorry for what?” Kageyama asked.

“The cookies. I should've probably given you them when I could make them better.”

“I told you I liked them.”

“They almost killed Tanaka-san.” Hinata pointed out.

Kageyama shrugged. “I thought they were fine.”

“You're just saying that!” Hinata wasn't sure if he should be thankful or upset that Kageyama was accepting such ruined cookies so easily. It was a confusing mixture of both.

It wasn't long before Kageyama spoke up again. “If you're that upset over it, I can help you make better ones next time.”

Hinata perked up, turning to look at Kageyama in surprise. “Really?”

“Yup.”

“Thanks, Kageyama!”

“Hn.”

There was a brief silence that fell between the two as they walked, the only noise coming from the creaking of Hinata's bike wheels. It wasn't unusual for them to walk in silence, but most of the time Hinata was the one excitedly rambling about something that had happened during school or practice.

“You mixed up the salt and sugar, by the way.”

The comment was a bolt out of the blue, and Hinata drew to a halt, gaping in dismay. “Geh, I did?! They both looked the same, I couldn't tell!”

Kageyama kept walking, rolling his eyes as he did so. “You could've tried some of each to tell the difference, dumbass.”

Hinata jogged, pushing his bike as he closed the gap between him and Kageyama. “That doesn't matter right now, I can't believe you actually ate one!! You absolutely have to throw the rest out when you get home!”

“Don't wanna.”

“Kageyama, you jerk! I'm not going to be responsible for your death! We still need to win nationals!”

Kageyama paused, taking a moment to fish out the box from his backpack. “Sugar cookies won't kill me, you know.”

“You can't even call those sugar cookies anymore!” Hinata argued fervently.

Only when Kageyama picked out another cookie did Hinata realize what he was about to do. “Kageyama, don't you dare--”

Without another thought, Kageyama ate the cookie, the terrifying crunching noises from before making a reappearance. Hinata reached out a hand from his bicycle, grabbing at air as Kageyama lifted the box back over his head, his expression blank.

“ _Kageyama_ , damn you, I told you no more!” Suddenly, Kageyama's eyes widened, effectively interrupting Hinata's rant. “Wha- Kageyama?”

“There's a weird aftertaste.” Kageyama noted, a slight frown on his face.

Hinata had never been so at a loss for words. “The aftertaste?! There's more than just a weird aftertaste! How can that be the only thing you noti--”

What happened next was the last thing Hinata expected. He was too busy trying to scold Kageyama to notice the change in Kageyama's expression, or the way he'd already lowered his arms, the box back at waist level. Kageyama leaned down, one hand reaching out to grab Hinata's shoulder and pulling him in for a quick kiss. It happened so fast Hinata could only stand stunned as Kageyama pulled away, a small smirk on his face.

“The aftertaste's gone.” He declared, readjusting his backpack as he slipped the box of cookies inside once more.

Hinata stared blankly, rendered speechless until Kageyama lightly bopped him on the head. “Oi, we need to keep walking or it's going to get really dark.”

“Y-you, that wasn't fair!” Hinata stammered, face flaming red. They began walking again, their paces falling back into their familiar rhythm.

“Please, it's not like we haven't kissed before.” Kageyama said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

“Don't try to change the subject!” But even as he argued, Hinata's chest tightened at the way Kageyama's smirk had stretched into a genuine smile for a short moment while they walked. Real smiles from Kageyama were rare, especially when he was around others. When he did smile, Hinata always found it impossible to stay angry in whatever petty argument they were engaged in. He swallowed, ducking his head.

“Also, even I could taste the salt from that kiss!” Hinata added, “I'll make better ones with you next time, so throw those out!”

Kageyama chuckled. “Fine.”

“ _I'm serious._ ”

“I got it, dumbass.”

 


End file.
